Power Over Me
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: Sarah celebrates her birthday with her best friends… but at the end of the night there's an unexpected guest with a surprising gift to give…
1. Chapter 1

Title: Power over me [Part One] Series: Labrynth [1986 film]

Type: Fanfiction Pairing: Sarah/Jareth Rating: 15

Summary: Sarah celebrates her birthday with her best friends… but at the end of the night there's an unexpected guest with a surprising gift to give…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Labrynth characters or anything from the universe of Labrynth. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Jim Henson for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual film. Enjoy.

()()()()

The party had lasted well into the night and crossed several dimensions...

Sarah wondered if the whole thing had been a dream... had it been a dream, she reasoned, surely the walls of her bedroom would not spin so...

Her new friends from the labrynth and goblin dimension had found her refusal to submit to the will of the Goblin King, Jareth, a cause for celebration... it was a revolution... something that was celebrated with copious amounts of alcohol...

Ludo, for his size, was not much of a drinker... the goblins made up for his lack of constitution; often smuggling more hooch into the American, suburban household. But her larger, hairier friend excused himself after only a few hours.

Sarah was sad to see him leave... but happy to know he would be with her; should she need him.

Sir Didymus and Ambrosias were next to leave, poor Ambrosias having spent the greater part of the night shaking beneath Sarahs dressing table... they took the last of the goblins with them...

That left only Hoggle.

Her first and least likely friend was just as emotional as she in their parting... but Sarah knew she had to make changes in her life. The Labrynth had taught her a great many things... most of all that she now had to let go of the past and move on.

Hoggle and all her friends would stay with her; life would move on.

The thought brought an involuntary protest as she now tried to move herself from the base of the bed where she had slumped after Hoggle had departed.

Life was now before her; she found a moan beginning from within her.

Right now... she didn't want to grow up.

Another moan sounded...

In her light-headed state she objected to the obvious...

"Hush now..." a deep voice told her as hands wove their way beneath her ribs and thighs, lifting her weight from the carpet and gathering her against a firm and fragrant chest... "hush..." then there was the softness and warmth of her bed...

"Sleep now..." the commanding voice told her... "and I shall be here when you wake..."

For some reason that thought brought comfort as the night drew in and sleep claimed her.

()()()()()

Since that night four years ago, this was a regular occurrence…

Except that this night had been her birthday celebration with college friends and then her regular Labrynth revolutionists…

And him.

He was just attractive as every year... in tight, grey jodhpurs and a leather coat... his mane of hair barely controlled and his mis-matched eyes fixed to hers as he reminded her that with each passing birthday he was ever to be her slave.

It was time for her annual subjugation of the Goblin King.

Sarah dragged herself up in the bed and rested against the bedhead, uselessly trying to bat away his hand as he helped her upright to drink water from an offered glass.

One thought took over; water was good…

"More beautiful with each passing year…" he sighed, his eyes taking on a soft glow as his pupil's dilated…

Sarah pushed away the drink.

A laugh sounded, light and musical, "I think you may need a little more…"

She shook her head and pushed him away with a sigh, "Will there ever be a year you don't visit me?"

He retreated to kneel at the foot of her bed, bowing his blonde head and curving his shoulders in submission, "Not until I am released."

Her head was still swimming, slightly, but she heard his words and questioned, "I need to release you?"

Jareth almost cringed.

"Well, that's easy…" Sarah pushed herself a little higher in the bed and cleared her throat to issue, "I release you."

A smile played across his lips, "Very gracious, Sarah… were I in your position I may not have been so."

She frowned… "What?"

Jareth shot her a quick, hungry look… and as quickly as the predator flashed in his eye, it was gone and his head was dipped once more.

Her breath hitched… had he meant he wanted her as a slave? The feeling in her chest solidified… had he meant he wanted her?

She wriggled against tingling skin.

"Why are you still kneeling there?"

Jareth looked up to her, an eyebrow raised, "I am yours… your every whim I can perform in these short hours each year…"

"But I just," Sarah wet her lips, trying not to notice his interest in the movement, "I just said you didn't have to be."

Another laugh lit the room, "I am your servant, your slave…"

_"Slave?" _She warmed to the idea… _This was getting distracting!_

"Sarah," he sighed, bringing a gloved hand up to pinch his nose in frustration. "I ask you for nothing. You toppled my world; brought the structure of Labynth crashing down. You took my crown and you took me..."

"I..." Sarah felt the room sway, "took you?"

"Completely," Jareth said, levelling his gaze, "I am yours."

She felt her mouth dry, "Mine?" _God, I wish he would stop saying that!_

"Without question."

And he was looking at her again… his eyes intense and making her body tingle and tighten…

Even though she had barely come of age, even though she had never truly believed in such strength of feeling until now, Sarah felt her insides clench.

She found, to her surprise, it was fear.

So Sarah did all she could do… she told the truth…

"I…" she whispered, trying to steady herself as she crawled to the foot of the bed and reached out to tilt his slim face to see his eyes… "I don't know what to do…"

In a rush, he moved a hand to her cheek, entwining them as he sat next to her at the foot of the bed; "Ssshh," he soothed, his thumb tracing circles on her cheek, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do…"

Sarah felt her racing pulse step down slightly; how could she fear someone she knew would not hurt her? And while every instinct screamed at her that the very idea of taking this man in her arms and allowing heat and passion to claim them was wrong and would change the very way she thought of herself... the temptation was almost palatable.

She could taste it; wanting to taste him.

Sarah shook herself.

What was he doing to her?

Was this another game?

Those eyes were still on her, watching every movement, every breath...

Her heart thumped so hard against her chest she was sure he could hear it...

Still, he waited.

"And what would I do," Sarah distracted, "with command over you? With such power?"

"Anything you wished," he answered without hesitation. "Though most years you were content to have me leave." He cocked a brow, "This year I sense a change?"

"Perhaps…"

Part of her still couldn't believe this conversation was truly happening. Over the years and the birthdays, she knew he had been there... waiting. She wasn't certain why but it seemed he needed her. Needed to be there for her.

It was confusing. She had never truly believed herself desirable or capable of wielding such an effect on a man... and here was Jareth... again... telling her he was hers... telling her he was brought to his knees by her and all he wanted was the slightest command and he would achieve any task in her name.

Life was not at all how she had planned it.

Since the Labrynth she had lived more in the real world – but she was still naïve. The man before her was not.

"How many women have you said this to before me?" She asked.

Jareths eyes finally left hers as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again, "Does that matter?"

She didn't suppose it did but she needed the reminder that he was not unused to seducing women.

"I am here, with you, now," he said, bringing his eyes back to hers with lesser intent. "That should be all that matters."

Sarah noticed how they were still in each other's embrace and moved back slightly, bumping into her dresser and letting a sharp gasp.

Jareth moved quickly to steady her, placing a hand on her back and moving her more firmly into the side of his body.

Sarah tried to maintain dignity as she struggled from his grasp, ignoring the comfort she had found there.

Jareth made no move to stop her, "If this is going too quickly for you," he said, dipping his head in apology, "I can wait."

_What was the point in waiting another four years?_ Sarah thought but couldn't find the strength to engage him… _He wants you! You want him! And still…_

Could he reject her even now? Would she ever see him again after this night?

Jareth stood and moved to the other side of the bed and sat behind her, finally drawing her back by the shoulders and laying her across the side of his body.

It was almost relaxing, but for the tension she felt.

"I never, truly wanted to be the Goblin King..." he told her.

_What?_

She turned to look at him.

He nodded to her, "It was a role that was inherited."

_Right... _she continued to look up at him as his eyes fixed her.

"Something which is not uncommon amongst royalty..." he sighed and settled further into the bed, wriggling against her body until they fitted together,"you have to admit that some people would find that surety comforting. I found it suffocating."

Sarah turned relaxed onto his body and in his arms, "What would you have been if you hadn't been a vicious over-lord?"

"Ooooh," he lightly squeezed her in his arms and laughed, "a tad venomous… have you been talking with Hogwart again?"

"Hoggle," she corrected, "and yes."

He hummed and ignored the jibe, "An artist…"

"I love art!" She enthusiastically turned to him, feeling the stars in her eyes spark and melt the look in his… "I..." her eyes fixed on his pale lips, "... love..."

And suddenly her lips were on his as she twisted further into his embrace… a hand reaching up into his hair to draw his lips down on hers as she pressed her tongue into his mouth.

He didn't deny her; part of her knew he wouldn't.

Jareth allowed the slow exploration of his mouth, sighing and moaning as their tongues wove round each other and Sarah pushed herself further up his body, pressing down to open and let him into her in return…

Sarah pulsed.

Jareth remained beneath her, eliciting moans as his mouth pressed into her and his hands traced down her neck to her shoulders, ghosting round her ribs and resting in a knot beneath her heart.

This wasn't enough… Sarah twisted around, throwing a leg over his and hooking it at his hip as he grunted and schooched closer to her and further down the bed so her body rested above his; her heat warming him as she breathed into his mouth and suddenly halted her advance.

Sarah looked at him for a long moment, feeling the swell and dip of his chest as he focused on her and tried to control his breathing.

The moment cooled.

Jareth wet his lips…

Sarah began to feel slightly embarrassed, feeling his groin press into the soft underside of her thigh…

"Are you alright?" He asked…

Sarah nodded… but he looked at her with a tight glance before sighing again…

She lifted away from him and snuggled into his side as his arms cuddled her to him. "It's alright…" he soothed, "Sleep now…"

There was no argument; she closed her eyes and before allowing the heat and exertions of the night to claim her she heard a quiet sigh…

"I can wait…"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Power over me Part Two Series: Labrynth [1986 film]

Type: Fanfiction Pairing: Leela/Fry Rating: 15

Summary: Sarah celebrates her birthday with her best friends… but at the end of the night there's an unexpected guest with a surprising gift to give…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Labrynth characters or anything from the universe of Labrynth. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Jim Henson for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual film. Enjoy.

()()()()

One year.

Fifty two weeks.

Three hundred and sixty five days.

Eight thousand, seven hundred and sixty five hours… and…

"Hello Sarah."

That voice… she did her best to hide a shiver of anticipation.

"Hello…" she composed herself; she had thought about this night for a whole year…

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," she smiled, trying not to feel joy at the sight of him.

He was wearing his black leathers and looked as appealing as she remembered…

"No parties tonight?" He asked, looking round at the surprising order her bedroom was in…

"Come and sit with me…" she commanded, not answering his query…

He followed her to the bed and sat, quietly, next to her.

She took a breath, "I want to know why you come here every year, without fail…"

"Because I'm…"

"Don't tell me you're my slave!" She said in exasperation, closing her eyes.

"But I am."

Sarah snorted frustration.

Jareth moved to look in her eyes – but she wasn't willing to allow it as he sighed…

"Many have visited the Labrynth, Sarah," he explained, "They were all much the same, boys and girls… so child-like and self-involved…" Jareth smiled, "But you... you were so vital and vibrant... so necessary and passionate beyond your years..." he looked back to her expectantly… but she wasn't understanding him and he frowned, "the world needed you, Sarah..." she still wasn't getting it, "And I needed you."

Moments passed.

"I…" she frowned, "I don't under-"

"You took this worn-out, world-weary man and electrified him."

She still didn't understand… and the way he was looking at her… how his eyes were searching hers…

He broke and shook his head, "Nevermind, Sarah," he sighed, "I am here as long as you wish me to be…"

She felt like she should say something… but as confusing as she found his visits she realised she did not want them to end…

"Perhaps this year I should do something a little different?"

Sarah looked at him… from his inflection it sounded like a question, but Jareth seemed certain in his words as he moved to place himself before her…

He wove a black-gloved hand about his back, "How about a gift?" And he brought back a sparkling sphere…

Sarah gasped; it was so pretty… but then she remembered… "Is this one safe for me to look into?"

Jareth laughed lightly, rolling the sphere around his palm, "Perfectly safe," he brought up his second hand and moved the bubble from one to the other before splitting the sphere and making two, identical and iridescent globes, "as is this one."

Sarah couldn't help but let a little laugh of delight, making Jareths smile a fraction brighter and so he produced a third bubble…

"I've always liked how you do that…" she admitted.

He smiled, swirling the shining globes about, shifting them from the back of one hand to another in a fluid and graceful motion.

"Would you like to try?"

She knew she looked surprised, but wanted to try nonetheless; reaching out to take an offered globe… Sarah was momentarily devastated when the item burst at the lightest touch of her fingers.

"Don't worry," Jareth instantly eased, moving to her side with the remaining globes and swirling them about her, "you're still learning… try mirroring my movements…"

And even though part of her wondered why, she followed his instruction by moving her hands to the equal and opposite of his motion while he placated, "That's it…" and inspired, "Good! Very good!"

Sarah couldn't help but smile as she focussed on the iridescent ball and heard his whisper of, "Ready?"

She nodded and the bubble was passed between their fingertips…

Sarah held her breath…

And the bauble burst…

Before she had time to register disappointment, Jareth moved up and positioned himself behind her on the bed, sliding their bodies close as he brought his arms around and in front of her and began swirling the final crystal sphere before her eyes…

Sarah tried to ignore the warmth of his frame at her back and how their contours fit together with a comforting ease…

She shook herself…

"Is it because you're wearing gloves?" she asked, forcing her mind to think of something else and finding it ponder the thought that body temperature could be an element

It was a bad idea…

"I can take them off," he whispered, bathing her right cheek and neck with the heat of his breath, and she moved toward the sensation… angling her lower back and bringing them closer and hearing him whimper slightly…

"Yes…" she hissed… and reacted as he brought his right hand up to her and leaned forward… pressing his chest into her back as he bit on the material over his middle finger and slowly drew the glove from his hand…

Her insides clenched as his smooth, long fingers were freed from the garment and removed the item from between his white teeth to discard it on the bed…

They were cheek-to-cheek.

And his heat was gone; replaced on her left side as the process was repeated and Sarah found herself warming and focusing on the dexterity of his clean, soft, oval shaped hands…

He moved back behind her and she allowed herself to relax in the circle of his arms as he continued to swirl the forgotten gift in his hands.

"Do you want to try again?"

She shrugged, "No."

In truth… they only had one sphere left and while he moved it before her she could pretend that his hands were there only for her…

"I like this…" she admitted, mesmerised by the motion of his hands and the warmth of him surrounding her…

"But it's not you…"

"No," she sighed and leaned a little further into his chest. "But I like your hands."

Everything felt warm.

"My hands?" He asked, curiosity spiking amusement in his question.

Sarah nodded and said, "I like it when you touch me."

There was silence.

She blinked back into the moment as Jareth continued to swirl the bauble about before her.

He said nothing; Sarah felt her chest tighten…

"So…" he breathed, "you want me to touch you then…"

_Oh, what was the point?_ She pressed into his body and earned a strangled huff…

And in that instant, the bubble was forgotten as his hands brushed down and around the contours of her cheeks and neck, dancing about the line of her shoulders and swooping about to trace the outline of her breast and down to her hips…

Sarah gasped at the tingling trace of his skin trough the thin material of her nightgown as her legs pressed into the softness of her mattress.

"Do you want to control this…" he breathed heavily onto her neck, the feeling of his lips on her pulse point made her squeeze her eyes closed, "or me?"

"I don't mind," she admitted straining to allow his lips better access to her neck, "I'm happy either way…"

Heat on her was stimulating; Sarah moved toward it and moaned…

"Is this what you want? Is this pleasing?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, nodding in response to the question as she strained to meet his touch and found it wasn't enough.

Sarah turned in the circle of his arms and scooped herself up onto her knees; brushing her taught chest over his as she towered slightly above him and smiled as her lips met his.

She opened a little, tracing the line of her lips with his tongue until he parted and she dipped inside, feeling his hands trace up and around her thighs and rest at the curve of her spine and press her down and further into him.

Her breath became as heavy as her body as she draped over him and she thrilled in his enthusiastic response to her devouring of his mouth.

Sarah found her thighs straddling his and she continued her languid exploration of his mouth, breathing in his breath as his body twitched slightly in response and she smiled against his lips…

She wasn't quite sure what was going on; except that it was delicious and addictive and she wanted to know he felt the same.

She swirled her body down on his…

Jareth's gruff acknowledgement brought her some reason and Sarah backed away…

He looked slightly dazed and, amazingly, vulnerable; or as vulnerable as The Goblin King could be.

There was a question in his eyes…

But she couldn't answer it…

All Sarah knew was that her heart clenched and she felt a stone in her throat that she couldn't shift.

She dipped her head and began to shuffle off him… moving to sit beside him once more.

Jareth breathed heavily; each intake getting longer and gaining more control.

His arm wound about her shoulders and Sarah leaned into his embrace…

"Thank you for your gift," she whispered, feeling her heart pound against her chest.

Jareth squeezed her slightly, "Always, Sarah." And he laughed, "Always yours…"

She wondered if that were true.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Power over me Part Three Series: Labrynth [1986 film]

Type: Fanfiction Pairing: Sarah/Jareth Rating: 15

Summary: Sarah celebrates her birthday with her best friends… but at the end of the night there's an unexpected guest with a surprising gift to give…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Labrynth characters or anything from the universe of Labrynth. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Jim Henson for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual film. Enjoy.

()()()()

Sarah steadied her breath.

She had bade a goodnight and farewell to Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and Ambrosias. Her friends departed after telling her of the new order established in the Labyrinth world. Democracy, it seemed, suited the populous and the new government ruled well…

Jareth, for his part, remained in exile at the furthest reaches of the land. Not that he had told her… this was more devised from snippets of information she had accumulated over the years.

Not that she should care… she had new information of her own to impart…

"Hello Sarah."

God… she shuddered inside…

"Lovelier with every year…"

Sarah closed her eyes… "I have a boyfriend."

The air froze.

…

There was nothing…

She squeezed her eyes shut.

Still nothing…

…

They stood there, in her bedroom, he wasn't more than three feet away from her… she knew he was looking at her but hadn't summoned the courage to look in his direction…

"Congratulations," he said, flatly… "I'm happy for you."

The last sentence sounded as though it was said through gritted teeth, so she looked at him…

Sarah felt her insides clench… he was just the same as always; muscular and beautiful.

"A boyfriend," he asked, mismatched eyes duly holding her in the moment. "How lovely."

Sarah nodded, mutely. "We're in college together."

"Serious?"

She shrugged, feeling outer-bodied.

Jareth's lips turned slightly in the corners and he asked, "May I sit?"

Sarah nodded and watched him perch on the edge of her bed, before shifting back and laying himself back, bracing his head in his hands.

Sarah wasn't sure what to say… she hesitated as he bent up from the stomach to see her and ask, "Are you coming over?"

?

And she did…

Sarah sat beside him and looked down, "He's a law major…"

Jareth's smile faltered for a moment as he lay back down, "And what's his name?"

Sarah squirmed slightly and tried not to look at his prone form as she answered, "Peter."

"Peter," Jareth nodded and ran his tongue over his teeth, "and he studies law…"

"Top of his class," Sarah supplied, trying not to look too much at him and trying not to think about how tight his jodhpurs seemed…

What was wrong with her? Increasingly, over the years, it seemed she thought of this man… even looked forward to his annual visits…

"He's nice," Sarah said, more to remind herself than anything else.

"And what can this _boy_ offer you?" The Goblin King demanded…

"Security," she replied, finally looking at him.

Jareths anger, etched into the sharp contours of his face, dissipated as he turned to her and met her eyes…

"He is here…" she tried to explain, "he understands me and can be a part of my life in a way that-" she faltered, "… Others can't."

The man on her bed blinked…

Sarah felt her head dip as her eyes took in the sight of him there and rested, for a moment too long, where they should not…

"And you are happy?"

The question was slightly flat in its delivery as Jareth remained, almost unbreathing, before her.

Sarah thought about Peter… thought about university and about how her life had rolled on after the Labrynth…

And didn't answer the question.

"So… why are you here?"

Jareth blinked, "You know why I am here Sarah…"

"Because you're my slave…" she sighed, eyes flicking, again, over his body, "doesn't that ever get old?"

He laughed and looked to her with his mis-matched eyes and wide grin, "You tell me."

"Can't I just give you what you need and you can go away?"

The laughter stopped.

The air grew cold.

"What is it that you think I want, Sarah?"

She had an idea… but did she really want him gone?

Sarah let out a long, slow breath before shaking her head; after all, she could play his game if she had to, "Beats me. From what I can gather you are bound to me by some form of subconscious desire."

Jareth shifted to prop himself on his side and regard her, "Subconscious?"

The bedroom became warmer…

Feeling herself slide into her studies, Sarah nodded and said, "There is a side of us that we project onto the world… our conscious… and the feelings and drives that lie beneath that. Like a river with its surface current and undertow…"

But she stopped with the feel of his fingers tracing up her arm, "There is nothing subconscious about my desire for you."

Sarah blinked, a freeze flowing through her veins…

"I know you've read books, Sarah," he continued, sitting up in the bed and shifting closer to her, "I know you are intelligent and have probably thought about how to phrase this… but I am also intelligent. And I know a little about psychology myself."

At this, Sarah hesitated… watching the steady rhythm of his chest… the intensity of his gaze…

Jareth sat upright now and shifted closer to her, reaching out to tilt her head up and fix his eyes on hers, "My subconscious is all over you…" he breathed, eyes briefly flicking over her with a hungry tint to them, "I may have to have some very stern words with it."

Sarah felt her breath heavy in her lungs as she shifted infinitesimally closer to him and dipped her eyes from his gaze, "My subconscious is right there too…" she admitted, "in case you're wondering…"

She heard his intake of breath… "That's more like it…" and he moved closer…

Everything about the air became thick with heat then, as his arm moved to slope about her hip and tug her to move closer to him.

In a sudden flurry, Sarah pushed Jareth back on the bed and braced him with her body as she straddled him in a moment of madness that had the mans eyes wide and black, blood rising through his veins and body straining to hold back as she asked…

"What shall we do?"

"Anything you desire…"

"Well," Sarah breathed, "I'm here all night."

Jareth was silent for a moment, "And we are alone?"

"Toby and my parents are away for the week…"

The man beneath her shifted slightly, "I can handle that…"

Sarah felt herself react before she could tread down the impulse; her thighs tightened on him.

"And it's safe-sex, I presume?"

The bluntness of the question made Sarah pause… she was about to allow herself to let go… but the question made her breath hitch.

He remained beneath her… straining but unmoving… looking increasingly concerned…

She closed her eyes slightly, mostly to keep herself from moving. "Is there any other kind?"

When she opened her eyes she saw relief in his for a moment before he shifted slightly, giving her a wide grin, "So you want to go ahead?"

There as a thick, fuzzy, sensation, as she blushed a little and asked, "Surprised?"

Jareth nodded, a little astounded, "Somewhat."

After all, she was surprised at what she was saying as well… but she saw him beneath her now and wanted to know what it would be to love him. They had spent so many years circling the subject… why not let this flow naturally?

Sarah felt his hands squeeze lightly on her thighs, "But it somehow adds to the excitement…"

And she felt the familiar hum in her chest that seeing him brought.

She excited him!

All those women that must have fallen at his feet… all those lives he had touched in the years he had over her… and she, plain as she was, excited him? The Goblin King?!

"I don't know what you see in me…" she heard herself whisper…

The room was quiet.

Then Jareth began to move, pushing his hands up to her hips to urge her back as his legs folded beneath her and he sat her in the hollow of his crossed legs and brought his hands up her hip, chastely past her chest, up the column of her neck and into her hair to hold her there…

He looked into her eyes and sighed, "I see you."

She was frozen by inexperience.

She was frozen by his beauty.

And then he took that doubt by moving forward and feathered his lips to hers.

It was a small press that tested her reaction as she began to melt slightly and he placed a firmer kiss on her lips and drew back only slightly.

He waited again and Sarah breathed…

Jareth kissed her again and she melted into the gesture, leaning into it so he could trace his tongue against her lips.

It felt… right…

Sarah shifted closer to him, bringing her hands around his arms to pull him closer to her so she could twist her tongue around his and draw him into her as she sucked him closer, closing her teeth on him and he moaned into her mouth and dropped his hands from her hair to thumb her had up and expose her neck as he broke free of her kiss.

Jareth moved his attention to her exposed neck, craning his body up and toward her own so she could feel him close as her nails dug into his shoulders as he traced his tongue over her pulse that beat flame through her blood and pooled in deeply within her.

Sarah let out a ragged sigh as Jareth moved kisses back up to her mouth for another deep exploration as his hands brushed down to the neckline of her button top.

She thrilled at the feeling of his hands on her and impatiently wriggled as his kiss ended and he drew back, flushed and waiting…

Sarah took the chance to gather her breath and clear her head as she took in his pinked demeanor and swollen lips... she wondered if they were at the point where she could just lean forward and nibble them or if she should allow Jareth to take the lead…

Everything about them was warm and unreal as he gazed at her, tight and wanton, and she looked on him with predatory lust and…

_Ring, ring…_

Sarah was suddenly back in the room…

_Ring, ring…_

Jareth blinked as well, dropping his hold and looking at the phone on her bedside table…

The room became cold.

_Ring, ring…_

What was she doing?

Clambering from the heated tangle of their limbs, Sarah scrabled to the bediside on autopilot and picked up the phone…

"Sarah?" It was her Dad…

"Hi," she said, feeling heavy and watching Jareth gather himself to perch on the opposite side of the bed.

"Sorry to call so late, but I wanted to say that we've ran into a little hitch with the campervan and we're going to be coming home tomorrow instead…"

Sarah shook her head to try and clear the fog… "Ok…"

She wasn't sure how much of the conversation Jareth could hear, but he had hung his head slightly and waited for her…

"Sorry honey… I'm going to have to call you first thing and ask for my insurance details… they're in my desk."

"Right."

"Just need you to be up in the morning and not… well… you know…" there was an ominous pause, "I love you…"

She felt her face crunch, "Love you too."

Jareth tensed as the call ended and Sarah replaced the phone on the receiver.

Sarah sat there a moment… feeling the sweat on her skin that he had made turn her cold…

"Was that Peter?" Jareth asked in a low tone.

_What?_

Sarah hesitated… which Jareth mis-read… "Doesn't matter. None of my business." The Goblin King stood to face her… a mixture of broken fury and painful mistrust… "May I have your leave, Mistress?"

Sarah shook her head, what was going on? "Well…"

"I would really like to leave, Sarah…" he said, eyes down-turned, "there is only so much I believe I can take…"

Speechless… Sarah nodded… she would never wish him to stay if he did not wish it himself.

And yet…

He turned to the window….

"Jareth…" she stood, but as he turned to her she could find no words and stood, dumb to the flood of conflicting thought and emotion that flowed through her…

"Until next year."

And he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah steadied herself and looked in the mirror.

She looked good… she figured… her long hair dried straight… no makeup – she didn't need any – and skin slightly flushed with nerves.

Checking the clock, she knew she didn't have long…

She had already spoken to her father and ensured their holiday was well under way… so she unhooked the phone…

No distractions.

Sarah looked in the mirror and went over the things she had always thought she would say… about how things couldn't carry on the way they had been… that they had to admit what was going on… what was going on?

She frowned at herself… she was always too uncertain with him. Taking a breath, she decided that he wanted her… because if he didn't then why would he even still be around?

Sarah just had to be brave… No distractions. No stupid talking. No nothing except forcing the situation so it could be over, finally, and she could move on with her life and forget she had ever summoned the Goblin King in the first place!

The clock struck.

Midnight.

She held her breath…

Problem was… she didn't want this to be the last time she ever saw him… and if she did force this situation then it could be the last time… and she didn't want it to be the last time… though she was certain it wouldn't be… but if she didn't encourage him it could be… and what if it was…

Eugh! She had to think of something!

"Hello Sarah..."

"Jareth," she breathed, watching his eyes grow wide and soft as he looked on her, "I want something."

_Oh my God! I'm actually going to do this!_

The Goblin King blinked and hesitated a second, before rushing forward and placing a hand on her arm to urge her closer to him… "Tell me what you want."

She felt her chest tighten; _I'm going to do this! _"I want to go back to the Labrynth."

There! It was said.

And there was silence…

"Now…" Sarah confirmed.

Jareth continued to watch her, seeming utterly absorbed…

"I want to go to the castle, beyond the goblin city…" and she reached out to grasp his free arm, "take me there… now."

In that moment when his mismatched eyes met hers, the earth fell away from her feet… time swirled about her and all there could ever be was the feeling of her in his arms…

And he smiled… "We are there."

Sarah felt slightly hazy as she recovered, looking up to his concerned expression, "I'm fine…" she told him, noticing, "do you never age?"

"Time works differently in my domain, Sarah…" he answered, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, "a moment can last hours… but that moment is not without a lifetime of longing…"

"Never seems to be enough time, with you…" she admitted, finding her feet and pushing out of his grasp…

"Perhaps we can change all that?"

But she was back in the room – the vertigo of travelling across dimensions had vanished and she found that the momentary lapse brought back with it a nervous fear of what may or may not happen in the next few moments.

So she protected herself in distraction…

The castle seemed familiar; the same sandstone walls stretched up to a high ceiling and large, net draped windows allowed the light to flow into the room, casting few shadows and allowing the sun to stream over the black throne at the heart of the space.

Jareth swooped into the center of the throne room and opened his arms, presenting the tower and himself with a flourish that brought a blush to Sarahs cheeks as she put effort into not gawking at his frame…

"What's mine, is yours," he stated, puffing his chest out a little.

She registered the pride in his stance, the display he was presenting her with and his peacocking was clear… She gave herself a shake and remembered where she was, who she was dealing with and what she had promised herself these years gone by… so her response was a light lick across her lips as she moved forward, noticing him take a breath and hold very still as she drew closer…

Just coming within inches, Sarah brushed past him and went to the window, giving a grin… she wasn't going to make this easy, she decided…

The Castle overlooked the mis-matched houses and shops of the Goblin city and looked exactly the same as it had all those years ago when she had fought to get here. Had it really been so many years ago? Memories hadn't faded and the streets had not changed…

"What are you thinking?" Jareth asked over her shoulder, making her jump and bumping back into his strong body.

She tried to steady herself and not think about his heat at her back… "Just remembering."

"Only good things, I hope…"

God she enjoyed feeling his presence at her back, but she was determined not to let the opportunity pass and turned to him, making certain to keep the whisper of space between them and not move away…

Jareths eyes darkened, but he remained very still as she looked up through her lashes and parted her lips… "Very good."

A breath juddered out of him; he almost shook…

Sarah briefly wondered if she should kiss him and then realized he hadn't kissed her either…

And when she thought about all their encounters, she realized that while he always encouraged the passion, she was the one who always kissed him or pressed him back on the bed or touched him first.

Jareth mush have seen her expression change, because he asked. "What is it?"

"Do you want me, Jareth?"

He blinked and gawked a little at the absurdity of the question asked mere moments before they were set to kiss…

"Of course I…" then he faltered, "haven't I proved that?"

She supposed he had… but there was an uncertainty.

She didn't want to tell him to kiss her if that was the only reason to do it; her command.

Sarah still didn't understand the relationship they had, but she was growing concerned that the power she had over him may, in fact be the only reason she was here with him at all…

"Why don't you kiss me?" She asked.

"Do you want me to?" He whispered…

"Do you need the instruction?"

He laughed a little, "Instruction isn't the word…" and he somehow seemed closer, "Permission is more accurate."

Sarah had spent too many years waiting for this. She was tired of thinking of it… so she tried her best not to and to just allow whatever may be to simply happen.

She moved toward him in what felt like a glide and he, gazing at her, only realised how close she was once she was stood barely a breath away…

He pursed his lips, as if to speak, but Sarah placed her finger on them, blanking all thought or action…

So she gave a push that landed him, startled, into his Goblin throne.

For a time, she just looked at him… noting his pale skin flush, his eyes darken and his body breathe in anticipation…

What was she going to do? Somehow she knew the effect she had on him part of her believing in it and the other part fearing it.

There was that moment though… as he looked on her and his eyes changed… becoming almost fluid…

In that purity of emotion, she could see a lifetime; of how they wanted and needed one another.

And then she kissed him.

He responded to her, of course… letting her fold into him and wrap herself around him, climbing onto his lap, bringing them closer…

Her tongue found its way into his mouth and he groaned, heat flushing through him and making him buck… she gave a gruff in return and fell further into his lap, wrapping her legs about him to knot her ankles at the base of his back and urge him closer…

Jareth wriggled a little in the throne and pressed his hands up her back to rest at her shoulders, holding her there and moving in slow, smooth movements, round and round in a massage…

She really enjoyed kissing him… she loved how he felt beneath her, hard and soft at once… how he made her surge with pure static at the smallest flex of his muscles… and how the world fell away when they touched…

But they had kissed so many times before and it had led nowhere; this time she had to make it different.

She softly dragged her nails down his spine, making him jerk toward her in reaction, bumping them together and letting her know she was having the effect she desired; Sarah bunched his top in her hands and began pulling it up and over his chest, pausing a moment to trap him there, his shirt catching his chin to expose his neck and chest while the sleeves restricted his arms…

His breathing stepped up… as did other things… while Sarah bent to kiss and nibble his neck, teasing his flesh with her teeth and pulling back to arch him into her body all the more…

"Jareth…" she sighed between nibbles, noting the spring of dew covering his skin and moving lower down his neck to the tension in his shoulders as she held his arms above his head.

"Yes?" He breathed…

She smiled against his skin, noting the shiver run through his body as he gasped…

"Make love to me," she ordered.

No sooner had the words left her lips than he had placed a hand at the small of her back, lifted her onto his body and swirled them about, shifting space and time so she landed in fine silks of a soft bed somewhere in the castle.

He moved up her body, searing her with a smouldering kiss before responding, "Your wish is my command."


End file.
